Lost Without You
by TheTwoDragonsQueen
Summary: AU. Elizabeth Worthington Lesnar is in the hospital after a horrible beating from her husband, Brock. She lays in the hospital in a coma, not knowing that her dead lover, Joel, isn't really dead, but alive and wants revenge for everything Brock did to her and that Dean Ambrose is in love with her. What'll happen when she wakes up? Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Her head hit the floor as pain wracked her whole entire body. Her left leg was broken, bruises all over her body, and her head hurt so bad. She tried to sit up, but her head fell back to the ground. She didn't hear the footsteps from the other side, nor the clattering of the ice in the glass, but she did hear a little laugh. "Elizabeth, why do you make me do this?" the voice asked. It sounded closer and she couldn't tell who it was, but she felt a hand turn towards the person and she couldn't even scream, nor move away.

Brock Lesnar smiled as he wiped his back from the back of his hand. "You can't even scream, can you?" he asked softly. "You can't even move at all…." His fingers trailed down to her broken leg and stroked it. "Your leg…I'm sorry about your leg, Lizzie…you shouldn't have ran from me when I asked you no to." He moved his fingers up to her messy blonde hair and moved it out of the way. Elizabeth started to cry and like she was a broken doll, he picked her up and held her in his arms and started to rock her back and forth.

"Don't cry Elizabeth…it's all over now…" he said, as he started to gently stroke her head. "Now…whose fault is it that made me hurt you like I did?"

She tried wiping her tears away before she answered. "It's…it's my….it's my fault…." She whispered.

It was those three little words that he'd forced her to say ever since he changed that fateful night. Oh no, this wasn't the first time he'd beaten her this way-tonight was special. Tonight he had too much whiskey. Tonight he was pissed. Tonight….tonight he needed a punching bag.

"That's right, Elizabeth…" Brock said as he kissed her cheek. "It's all your fault that I hit you…it's all your fault that you ran and screamed for me to stop…I had to make your screams stop so I won't have to hear you screaming anymore, Lizzie…."

That was the only thing she heard before she blacked out.

She opened her eyes and found bright lights nearly blinding her and she quickly shut her eyes before she opened them again. She looked around before her eyes settled on a familiar face, with a light beard that surrounded his face, his light green eyes looking down at her brown ones as he stroked her hair. He wore an all-white naval suit with a bunch of rewards. Elizabeth sat up quickly and knew exactly who it was. She wanted to say his name, but he placed a finger on her lips before she could say anything.

"Hello, Elizabeth," he said as she sat up and with shaking hands, touched his face and he smiled. It was the biggest smile she dreamt about and she kissed him as hard as she could. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her and they sat like that before both of them came for air.

"I missed you…I missed you so much _meine liebe…_"

"I know you did, sweetling," Joel said before kissing her forehead. "I've missed you so much. So much in fact, that I wanted to be with you for a while." He got up and gently took her wrists and pulled her up as well.

Elizabeth slowly got up, waiting for the pain in her shattered leg, but none came as she was up on her feet again. "My leg…" she said before she looked up again. "My leg…it's not broken…."

"Here, you won't feel pain, my Elizabeth," Joel said. "It's only me and you here. I'll always be here to love you as long as I can."

A smile crept on Elizabeth's lips as she placed both hands on Joel's cheek and kissed him again. "I missed you so much…the last time I heard from you, you were just about to come home," tears filled her brown as they walked towards the ranch-style house and she wiped them away. "Then I heard the doorbell that day and when I went to get the door I tripped over your bowling shoes and the last thing I said was that I hated you…"

Joel laughed as he opened the door. "Don't apologize, Lizzie-I've always loved that spark about you." He said as he gently led her inside.

The living room was exactly the way Elizabeth's old living room-a grey sofa with décor pillows, the black entertainment center in the middle with the television hoisted up, the white coffee table in the middle of the sofa. On top of the coffee table, two glasses and a ice bucket with a bottle of Grey Goose vodka sat in the middle of the coffee table, and Elizabeth covered her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes as she walked in and sat down on the sofa. She rubbed the sofa softly, admiring its feel when Joel popped the top off of the Goose and took some ice and placed some in the glass before pouring the French vodka.

"How did you…?" she asked when Joel gave her the vodka glass. "This is like my old living room…"

"It's the last thing I remembered when I was last alive," Joel said as he took one sip of the drink. "I knew that I would come back to this place with you…when I died, my last thoughts were of you, Elizabeth." He took a seat beside her and took her drink out of her hands and placed both glasses on the table. "Elizabeth…" he said, taking her hands and looking deep into her brown eyes. "Will you make me the happiest man again and marry me?"

~X~

Mike "Miz" Mizanin sat in the sitting room, staring blankly down at his feet. He'd got the call from Elizabeth's maid Petra, who found her in the bedroom beaten and not breathing at all. Her left leg was broken and all Mike wanted to do was hunt down Brock and beat his sorry ass from here all the way to Elizabeth's parents house. So the next thing Miz did was call her brothers, Ryan, Tristian and Jacob, and told them what happened, then he called 911.

Damn Brock Lesnar to hell!

"Mike?' Ryan's wife, Rebecca, said as she placed a hand on his shoulder as Ryan Worthington sat next to him. Ryan was Elizabeth's first born brother with blue eyes and short blonde hair. He was wearing a black suit and Ralph Lauren shoes and a sliver Rolex on his right wrist while Rebecca has red hair, green eyes and wore a button down shirt with a pink Lacoste sweater over it with Madewell jeans and her white Kate Spade Mixer heels and pearls.

"Bro…what the fuck happened to my sister?" Ryan asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Petra called me and said that she and Brock had a fight. She heard Elizabeth screaming about Joel and that's when she heard a different scream and a bone breaking. Then after the screams died down, she heard Brock fix himself a drink and told Elizabeth that it was her fault that he beats her." Miz answered while trying not to curse.

"_Verdammt,_" Ryan cursed under his breath. "That _schwein…_hurt my baby sister like that….then blaming her for everything?" He got up and walked back and forth, almost ripping his hair out. "Where's the _schwein_? I want to kill him!"

"Ryan, honey, please calm down!" Rebecca got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ryan turned to Rebecca and placed a hand on top of hers. As soon Ryan calmed down, Tristian and Jacob Worthington came in the hospital as well with their wives, Alexandra and Karolina. Tristian had blonde hair and blue eyes as well, but he wore his plaid shirt, wrangler jeans, cowboy boots and hat. Karolina, his wife, wore a green t-shirt, jeans, and cowgirl boots, her black hair in a ponytail while Alexandra wore a Duck Commander pink hoodie, jeans, and her cowboy boots as well, her blonde hair in curls and laid on her shoulders.

"How's Elizabeth?' Tristian asked.

"She's in surgery for her leg right now." Miz said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I called Mr and Mrs. Worthington as well."

"You called mama and daddy?" Tristian said as he and the boys rolled their eyes and groaned.

"You know how mama is over Lizzie- and you definably know how daddy is about Lizzie and Brock if he hurt her." Jacob said as he sat down next to Rebecca.

"I had to call them-they needed to know about Elizabeth-I couldn't let them out in the dark like that." Miz said as he looked up at Tristan. "If I did, your mom would kill me and there's no telling what Mr. Worthington might do."

The Worthington boys nodded as Alexandra, Karolina and Rebecca went to get coffee. The men were slient as the hospital doors opened and Mrs. Meghan Worthington and Mr. Willam Worthington came in. Meghan had beautiful long blonde curly hair and wore a black sweater dress with her Christian Loubouton heels and her Gucci purse while William wore his blue Van Husen woven shirt with jeans and his beige Sperry Topsiders. "Boys, Michael," William said as sat down next to Miz. "So what's going on with my daughter?"

Miz sighed as he told everything that he told the boys and Meghan gasped at what happened to her daughter. "My god…" she said as she took William's hand. "That monster hurt my daughter?"

William was silent as he took his wife's hand. He was trying to register what happened to his only daughter, his only baby girl. "Do you know where Brock is?" he asked.

Miz shook his head no. "I kept calling his phone but I got no answer."

"This wouldn't have happened to her if Joel didn't go off to that damned war and get killed and my daughter wouldn't marry that yankee like I told her not to." Meghan said, tears formed in her eyes. "Joel made her happy and he was close to marrying her! If only he didn't go to war…"

"He had to go on tour, Meg dear. The Navy called him and he had no choice-"

"He had a choice-he could marry Elizabeth then go off to that damned war. But no, he had to go."

"Who's Joel?" Miz asked confusingly. He'd never heard of his best friend having another lover before Brock-she'd always loved Brock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Wha…what?" Elizabeth asked in confusion. "Marry you again? B-but I already said yes to you once…" she looked down at her hand to see a huge diamond ring on her finger…the same ring Joel proposed to her with before he left….Tears sprung to her eyes as she stared at the ring and she nodded her head yes. "Yes, my love," she said as she hugged him. "Yes, I'll marry you again."

Joel hugged her hard and kissed her all over her face before kissing her on the lips again. "Thank you for making me the happiest man ever, Elizabeth," he said as he kissed her again. "I love you so much…"

~X~

"Captain Joel Forrester was Elizabeth's boyfriend from college and he signed up for the navy. Before he left for this war he proposed to her and promised to marry her when he came back. But he didn't come back because he died in a submarine accident. Elizabeth wasn't herself when he died so she goes off and marry that monster and now look where she is!" Meghan said as tears came to her eyes. "If Joel was alive, none of this would've happened!"

"So Elizabeth married Brock because of what happened to Joel?" Miz asked and William nodded.

"If Joel lived…my little girl wouldn't be here right now." William crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. He was trying to hide his tears, be the tough one in the family, but Mike knew he couldn't hold it in. William wanted to cry, to show feelings, but he couldn't-not in front of his family or his sons, especially not his wife.

"I say when Elizabeth wakes up and gets better, we're taking her home so that bastard won't find her anymore." Tristan said with a proud smile. "She'll live with me and Karolina for a while before she goes back to work."

"Okay, say if that work. Brock would find someway to find her and claim her once again." Ryan said in a snarl. "She should live somewhere where he won't find her and only we know where she is."

While the family was discussing Elizabeth's safety, they didn't know that a man slipped passed them dressed like a doctor and walked to the surgery room, where Elizabeth was sleeping peacefully and her leg bandaged and propelled up. His light green eyes welled up with tears and he angrily wiped them away.

"Who did this to you?" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her lips. He pulled back and Elizabeth reached up and grabbed his arm.

"Joel…" she whispered before she let go and her hand slipped back down to her side.

_So she's dreaming about me as if I'm dead, _he thought as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm not dead, Elizabeth. My beautiful flower Elizabeth…I'm going to find out who did this to you. And I will beat his sorry ass for doing this to you." He placed her hand down on the bed and started to walk away until Elizabeth grabbed his arm again and pulled him close to her.

"Joel…" was the only thing she could say.

"Yes, love," he said as he sat down in the round black seat and took her hand into his again. "I'm right here, Elizabeth. Tell me who did this to you and I'll kick their sorry asses for this. I promise."

It was slient for a while until she started to scream "IT'S MY FAULT!" She let go of him and started to claw at the sheets, tears streaming down her face and started to thrash around, repeating it over and over again before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "It's my fault…" she cried softly as he rocked her gently in his arms.

"It's not your fault, Lizzie…" he whispered softly as he stroked her hair. "You didn't do anything, my love. He hurt you-you didn't do anything wrong."

"Nothing wrong…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off as she turned her head to the side and softly fell back limp again. He picked up her hand and stared at the ring that was on her finger. The engagement ring he gave her before he left her to serve was on her finger and tears came as he kissed the ring and walked out of the room and out of the hospital and into the daylight, where he took a deep breath and walked towards his car.

~X~

Brock poured himself another glass of whiskey as he stared at the spot where Elizabeth laid when he beat her. He shut his eyes as her screams echoed in his mind and he wished she wasn't in the hospital, instead wishes she was here, in the empty bed behind him, broken, crying and breathing hard from all the makeup sex they would usually have.

As soon as he got back from jail, he fired Petra on the spot and locked the door behind him and poured himself a drink. He pulled up a chair to the spot Elizabeth laid in and sat there and drink his whiskey and replayed the beating over and over again. "It's your fault, Elizabeth," he said with a mocking tone. "You shouldn't have screamed when I told you to shut the fuck up."

He got up and drained his drink. Brock remembered the last time he and Elizabeth made love without him beating her or being drunk.

It was a rainy summer day when Elizabeth was wearing only a white button down t-shirt, her long blonde hair straight and shiny, the only sound he heard was her feet walking over to him on the soft floor of the hotel room. It was the day before his MMA fight and he turned and saw her holding a glass cup of water. "What's this for?" he asked. "And why are you in my shirt?"

She cocked her head to the side and took the cup from him and placed it down on the glass table next to them and gently kissed him on his lips. "I want to relax you before your fight tomorrow, honey." Elizabeth answered as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to be tense."

He smirked before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Oh? And how would you make me not tense?"

Smiling softly, she took his hand and pulled him to the bedroom and the two had the greatest sex ever…and that was the last time Brock touched her gently before he started drinking and beating her.

Smirking, he poured himself another glass of whiskey before he heard someone knocking (or beating) on the door. Setting the glass down on the table, he slowly walked towards the door. "Petra, didn't I tell your dumb Russian ass that your fired?" he growled as he unlocked the door and opened it to see a green eyed man wearing a doctor's outfit. "And just who the fuck are you?"

"The Worthingtons sends their regards," Joel Forrester said, as he punched Brock directly in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Bash!" Charlotte Hayworth called from the bottom of the stairs. She wore her Juicy Couture sweatsuit and she held her pomeriean in the crook of her arm. Her long brunette hair was up in a ponytail and she stood there, a hand on her hip. "Bash, darling come down! We need to talk."

Sebastian 'Bash' Hayworth came down the stairs, fixing his cuff on his white Brooks Brothers button down shirt. "What is it, mother?" he asked as he fixed his collar also. "I'm about to go to lunch with Cassandra in a couple minutes, can this wait?" Sebastian had short blonde hair, blue eyes and wore his Brooks Brothers button down shirt, pants and his favorite Bulgari watch and Italian alligator shoes. He was preparing to go to lunch with his fiancée, a model named Cassandra he'd met at one of his mother's events at her restaurant.

That night was also the night Sebastian's sister, Annelise Hayworth, had all of a sudden disappeared and left Beverly Hills without anyone knowing.

"I know dear, but it's about Elizabeth."

Sebastian stopped fixing his watch to stare at his mother. "What about Elizabeth?" he asked slowly. Once upon a time, Sebastian had a crush on Elizabeth and one summer day on a family trip to St. Barths was when he confessed his love to her. That night they made love, he taking Elizabeth's virginity. "Is she alright?"

"No darling, I afraid not." Charlotte sighed as she walked towards the living room. Sebastian followed and saw the two cups of tea on the coffee table.

"Mother…what's this about Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on the grey loveseat across from Charlotte.

Charlotte sighed as she started to pour the tea in the tea cups. "Meghan called from the hospital…Elizabeth's in the hospital, in a coma and a broken leg." She said as she stopped pouring the tea. "Apparently Brock beat her to the point she's in a coma and he's already been arrested, but someone paid his bail and now he's free till his court order…or whenever Elizabeth wakes up from her coma."

Sebastian stared at his mother in bewilderment. Elizabeth Worthington, in a _coma_? "No…not Elizabeth…' he whispered as he shook his head. Just last week he and Elizabeth met up at the Empire Hotel in NYC and had amazing sex before they had dinner at one of the restaurants in Greenwich Village. "She was just fine last week…"

"I know darling but she's at the hospital now…does Cassandra know about Elizabeth?" Charlotte asked.

"All she knows that me and Elizabeth are friends." _I didn't tell her that we're friends with benefits, _Sebastian thought to himself as he got up. "I'll see her after dinner and then we'll get to the bottom of this." He grabbed the tea cup and took one sip of the tea before he walked out to meet up with Cassandra.

~X~

Brock staggered back at the punch before punching the strange man back. The man dodged and uppercut him squarely in the jaw and spinkicking him in the stomache, making Brock fly to the spot Elizabeth was when he got done beating her. "Okay, who the fuck are you? Lizzie's hitman?"

The man chuckled as he sat down in the big chair, staring down at his bruised knuckle with a frown. "You…could say that, though I would never be my flower's hitman-I wouldn't hurt a man even if she asked me to but since she's in the hospital in a coma because of you, I figured I come by and teach you a lesson on hitting girls."

"My flower? Who the hell is your flower?" Brock asked confused.

The man's green eyes looked up at him and his lips turned into a smirk. "Elizabeth Marie Worthington." He answered coldly. "The woman you'd happily put in a coma as if she was nothing more than a broken toy you got done playing with. Now you were in jail for a good while until you got bailed out…it would be a shame to see you back behind bars, rotting there for all eternity away from Elizabeth. But that won't work at all, now would it?"

"How the hell do you know I got bailed out of jail?"

The male pulled out a sheet of paper from his blazer pocket and opened it. "Today, actually, at 4:05 by a Mr. Heyman, it says." He threw the paper at Brock and got up to fix himself a drink. "Now why would a Mr. Heyman bail you out so you can harm Elizabeth again?"

Brock snarled as he lunged back at him, but the male simply moved a couple steps before Brock fell down on his face. "The fuck?"

"Attacking me like a wild animal will not work in this situation, boy." He snarled as he turned around and took a sip of his whiskey. "I should lock you up in a cage and make you watch me make love to Elizabeth…but you might hate that, wouldn't you?" he said in a mocking tone. "You'd hate to watch me hold her in my arms as we roll around, licking, touching…" a smile appeared on his lips as he thought about it. "Her screaming my name over and over and over again…"

"Sh…shut up…" Brock snarled.

"Oh you would hate it a lot, would you? Then you would watch us eat in bed…Elizabeth always enjoyed eating in bed after we got done. I'd feed her raspberries and whatever else she desires…" he took another long sip of his whiskey. "Then she'll lie on my chest and sleep for a while…she likes that…or you don't since you married her after I died?"

"Died? Who the fuck are you, anyway?"

"Joel Forrester…the man that will put you back in your place for hurting my flower." Joel answered as he drained his drink and cracked his knuckles.


End file.
